


Не твой

by Eliskander



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fanvids, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Медив ждущий от Ллейна большего, чем дружба и король не понимающий истинных причин являющегося по первому его зову больного Хранителя.Это история одиночества и не разделенных надежд, но также ода любви, бросающей на алтарь все - гордость, самосохранение и жизнь.





	Не твой

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Blizzard 2017

[Не твой](https://vimeo.com/190109023) from [Warcraft2017](https://vimeo.com/user58484998) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
